


Bad Day, Bad Everything

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon - Movie, Drabble, Gen, from the movie drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grover Underwood was having a bad day. </p><p>Well, no, no he wasn't. </p><p>He wasn't having a bad day, he was having a bad everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day, Bad Everything

\- - -

Grover Underwood was having a bad day. 

Well, no, no he wasn't. 

He wasn't having a bad day, he was having a bad everything. 

He had been attacked, kidnapped and taken away to the very heart of the sea of monsters. He hated every minuet of it. He hated the boat, the people, the destination, the monsters, the sea sickness and what Luke had become But most of all he hated what would be accomplished if he and the others were to succeed and get the golden fleece back to Luke. 

But for now there was nothing he could do. He could only sit and wait for when he was needed or was called on by the turned Demigods. It was going to be a long wait. 

\- - -


End file.
